


ICQ(un)

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [24]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Generated prompt. Kolgrim/Arishok, in a chat room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ICQ(un)

**SurrenderAndBeGrateful:** The day when we retrieve the Tome cannot come soon enough.

 **CookieMonster895:** May that day come soon. And the vashedan basra's fall with it.

_> > **Drag0nch053n** has just signed in_

**CookieMonster895:** WTQ?

 **SurrenderAndBeGrateful:** /facepalm

 **SurrenderAndBeGrateful:** Not this vashedan again.

 **Drag0nch053n:** hi have you heard about Andraste's word?

 **Drag0nch053n:** we are her chosen, her children, the proof of her resurrection

 **Drag0nch053n:** the end is everyone

 **Drag0nch053n:** but under the wings of andraste we shall be protected

 **CookieMonster895:** Parshaara.

 **Drag0nch053n:** i want to help you survive what is to come

 **Drag0nch053n:** only andraste's children shall live into the coming age

 **Drag0nch053n:** email me right now at fatherkolgrim@havenmail.com

 **SurrenderAndBeGrateful:** Enough.

 **SurrenderAndBeGrateful:** You will find no recruits here.

 **SurrenderAndBeGrateful:** Leave this place before I remove you from it.

 **Drag0nch053n:** i want to help you survive what is to come

 **Drag0nch053n:** even though you are Qunari

 **SurrenderAndBeGrateful:** OH FOR THE LOVE OF KOSLUN'S LEFT BALL

_> > **Drag0nch053n** has been banned from **[The Qun]**_

_ >> **Drag0nch053n** has left the chatroom _

**CookieMonster895:** Victory is in the Qun.

 **SurrenderAndBeGrateful:** I am going to make tea. BRB.

 **SurrenderAndBeGrateful:** THERE IS NO TEA IN THIS MISERABLE DUMP


End file.
